


Brave New World: Black Lightning

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: Brave New World [5]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Jefferson Pierce thought that he was done being a superhero. Then he found himself being pulled back into the game when a man from another world reminded him that he still had work left to do and that his mission was not yet complete. He's back and ready to fight to protect his city and family from those who threaten it. He is Black Lightning. Part 5 of Brave New World Series.
Relationships: Anissa Pierce & Jefferson Pierce, Anissa Pierce & Jefferson Pierce & Jennifer Pierce, Anissa Pierce & Jennifer Pierce, Anissa Pierce & Lynn Stewart, Barry Allen & Jefferson Pierce, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, Jefferson Pierce/Lynn Stewart, Jennifer Pierce & Jefferson Pierce, Jennifer Pierce & Lynn Stewart, Khalil Payne/Jennifer Pierce, Peter Gambi & Jefferson Pierce
Series: Brave New World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151483
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Pierce was freaking out. She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she was stuck in her safe space and she didn't know why.

"Hello. Can anyone hear me?" Jen shouted as she thought back to what she'd seen in whatever it was she'd seen while she was in her safespace and she immediately knew that she didn't want to be either of those alternate versions of herself she'd seen and she now knew that she'd been stupid to work with Odell in the first place.

However, she did not know how or why she'd been able to see those things and why she couldn't leave her safe space.

"I hear you." a voice that Jen had never heard before said as suddenly, she found herself pulled out of her safe space and into what looked like outer space, except she could breathe and she was surprised to see a tall black guy with ridges in his head, mutton chops and wearing a ridiculously bulky suit standing there.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jen asked.

"Hello Jennifer Pierce. My name is Mar Novu and I am here to answer your questions, since I'm sure you have a lot of them." Novu said.

"You're not wrong. What the hell happened. Why did I get zapped to my safe space and why couldn't I leave it until now?" Jen asked.

"You should be thankful that your powers sent you to your safespace, since it protected you from the fate of the rest of the multiverse." Novu said.

"What's a multiverse?" Jen asked.

"Think of your universe as a room on a hallway. However, this hallway contains an infinite number of doors, each one leading to another universe." Novu said.

"So basically, my universe was just one of many?" Jen said, trying to wrap her head around the concept that Novu was sending her way.

"Indeed. I know it is hard to believe, but it is the truth. The other versions of yourself that you saw while you were in your safespace were your counterparts from other earths. However, those earths and your own no longer exist due to the crisis that is actually what caused your powers to send you into your safespace." Novu said.

"Wait, so what does that mean? Everyone I love is dead? My parents, my sister?" Jen asked.

"They were, but fortunately, the greatest heroes of the multiverse, the paragons, were able to create a new multiverse, one where your family is still alive, completely unaware of what's happened." Novu said.

"So why am I here instead of there with them?" Jen asked.

"Because there are things that you need to know before I allow you to arrive on the new world." Novu said.

"Like what?" Jen asked.

"Well for starters, the memories of your counterpart so that you can navigate your new life without arousing suspicion." Novu said as he waved his hand and gave Jen the memories of her counterpart.

Once she recovered from the brain dump, Jen looked at him.

"So, based on the memories you just gave me, it looks like I'll be arriving in the new world during the time my dad decided to give up being Black Lightning, which means that Freeland is going to need someone to protect it until he pulls his head out of his ass." Jen said.

"You will need a new suit though, since the one you are wearing will not exist, since your counterpart had no reason to have one made." Novu said.

"And I can't go to Uncle Gambi, since he'll just rat me out to mom and dad." Jen said.

"Fortunately, the new world contains other heroes who you can reach out to. I recommend Cisco Ramon at Star Labs in Central City. You'll know why when you meet him." Novu said.

"Can I ask one more question before you send me to this new world?" Jen asked.

"Of course." Novu said.

"Why did the world reset to the year 2011?" Jen asked.

"Because that is the year that the age of heroes began. You'll understand more as you learn more about the other heroes of the multiverse and this new world." Novu said and Jen just nodded, wanting to get this over with as Novu then sent her to the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Jen arrived in the new world, she decided to instead of going to that Cisco guy, to just to go to her Uncle Gambi, since there was no way she could justify her paying a visit to Central City without revealing the truth to her parents, since while she was sure that at least her dad would get a mind dump eventually, she did not want to have to deal with her parents overprotectiveness until he remembered. Plus, now she had a chance to grow as a hero without her father or the ASA holding her leash. A chance for her to truly find out what she was truly capable of, since honestly, part of the reason she'd had so much trouble controlling her powers at the beginning the first time was because of the way her parents had chosen to deal with it. They hadn't treated Anissa like that. And while Jen knew that her parents were trying to do what they thought was best for her, in her mind, what they had done was not the right way to approach things. Though she couldn't deny that considering her emotional state when her powers first appeared, she wasn't exactly in the right headspace to act the same way Anissa had when she'd discovered her powers. But now though, not only was Jen aware of her powers, but for the most part, she was in control of them. And now she intended to use them to pick up where her father left off and bring hope back to Freeland.

However, she was driven from her thoughts when she opened the door to her uncle's tailor shop.

"Jen, what brings you here?" Gambi asked, pleasantly surprised to see her.

"There's something we need to talk about and it's something that you can't tell my parents about." Jen said.

"And that would be?" Gambi asked.

"I know dad is Black Lightning." Jen said, shocking Gambi, because of all the things he'd thought she was going to say, that was not it.

"What are you talking about?" Gambi asked.

"Because a few days ago, this started happening." Jen said as she generated a small electrical current.

"You have powers." Gambi said.

"And I know I got them from dad." Jen said and Gambi sighed, knowing he couldn't hide it from her.

"You're right. How'd you piece it together?" Gambi asked.

"Because, after looking at some old photos Black Lightning, I realized that despite the mask, he looked similar to dad. Plus, I remember when I was a kid seeing dad in the bathroom all bloody after a fight. Didn't take long to put it together." Jen said and Gambi chuckled.

"I guess you were going to find out sooner or later." Gambi said.

"So who else knows?" Jen asked, even though she already knew.

"Only us and your mom." Gambi said.

"And for right now, the only people who can know about my powers are you and me." Jen said.

"Jen, you can't ask me to hide this from your parents." Gambi said.

"Uncle Gambi, I need you to do this for me, since mom and dad, they'll just try and restrain me. They won't let me be free and they sure as hell won't let me do what I want to do." Jen said and Gambi was beginning to figure out why Jen had come to him.

"You want to pick up where your dad left off don't you?" Gambi asked.

"I do. Look at Freeland Uncle Gambi, this city is being overrun by the 100 and the cops aren't enough to stop it because the criminals aren't afraid of them. But they are afraid of Black Lightning. Freeland needs someone to give it hope again and since Dad won't do it, someone else does." Jen said and Gambi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked him.

"I know now how your parents have felt every time I've tried to get Jefferson to put the suit back on. You're right, but Jen, I'm not sure you know what you'd be getting yourself into." Gambi said.

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I can do this Gambi, I just need someone to have my back." Jen said and Gambi sighed.

"Okay, but only because I know you well enough to know that you'll do this regardless of what I say, so I might as well make sure you have someone to make sure you don't get killed." Gambi said.

"Great and I actually have a few ideas about my suit." Jen said and Gambi chuckled.

"I'm all ears. But remember, the function of the suit is to protect you, not make you look good." Gambi said.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find a way to make it do both." Jen said, since she loved the suit Gambi made her and honestly, that was another reason why she was going to him instead of that Cisco guy to make her suit.

"I love your confidence in me. Now, I think it's time to show you the Sanctum." Gambi said as he closed the shop before revealing the Sanctum's hidden entrance in the shop and leading Jen down into it.

"It looks like you've been busy." Jen said, referring to the designs for an upgrade to her dad's suit.

"Your father may have decided to abandon Freeland on your mother's behalf, but that doesn't mean I can't hold out hope that he'll come to his senses and suit up. Though he is going to kill me when he finds out about this." Gambi said.

"And I'll protect you from him." Jen said, since she knew that she could drain her father's powers if she wanted too, since unlike Black Lightning, she didn't need to absorb electricity to power up, her body created its own.

"I hope you're right. Now, let's get to work." Gambi said and he had to admit, despite his reservations about this, he was kind of ecstatic that the city was going to get a new protector. Especially since there was a good chance that this would get Jefferson's attention and get him to put his own suit back on.

It had been about a week since Jen had arrived in this world, but so far there had been no sign that her father remembered anything yet, but thankfully, Gambi had finally finished her suit and Jen had to admit, it was just as perfect as she remembered.

"So, what do you think?" Gambi asked when he showed her her new old suit.

"It's perfect. All that's left is to take it for a test run. Any chance you put some of the same toys that are in my dad's suit in mine." Jen asked.

"Of course." Gambi said as Jen went to change.

"One more thing Uncle Gambi." Jen said before she left.

"What?" Gambi asked.

"You should start prepping a suit for Anissa, since if I inherited dad's metagene, there's a good chance she has too. But now, time to go kick some ass." Jen said as she left the Sanctum, leaving Gambi to think about what she'd said, since she did have a point. However, before he made Anissa a suit, he'd need to know what exactly her powers are.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen was getting tired, since even though Gambi had made her a suit, he was insisting that she let him train her before he let her go out on the streets, his reason being self preservation, since they both knew that it was only a matter of time until her parents caught on to what she was doing and he wanted to make sure that Jen was as prepared as possible so that Lynn would only want to hurt him, not kill him.

"I have to admit Jen, I'm impressed, not only are your energy readings far more impressive than your father's were, even in his prime, but you're also proving to be remarkably fast learner." Gambi said.

"Yeah, but honestly Uncle Gambi, I think that maybe we should start to switch over from controlling my powers to combat training, since having powers is great, but I think I should know how to throw a punch beyond the self defense lessons dad gave me." Jen said.

"On that we agree. Black Lightning was known as a hero not only for his powers, but also for his combat skills. And I think that you've shown enough mastery with your powers for us to move into combat training." Gambi said, right as they heard the door to the Sanctum open.

"What's this I'm hearing about combat training?" Jefferson Pierce asked as he and Lynn entered the Sanctum.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" Jen asked.

"Better question is, how do you even know that this place exists?" Jefferson asked his youngest daughter before looking at Gambi.

"Jen, show them." Gambi said and Jen nodded as she displayed her powers, much to her parent's displeasure.

"Jen, you're." Lynn said.

"A meta yeah. Just like dad." Jen said.

"What do you mean? Jefferson asked.

"I know that you're Black Lightning and before you yell at Uncle Gambi, I figured it out myself." Jen said.

"Jen came to me when her powers first surfaced and asked me to help her learn to control them and then said that she wanted to pick up where you left off Jeff. She wants to be a hero." Gambi said.

"No you don't." Lynn said.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do. You lost those privileges regarding my powers when you and dad both decided to keep Anissa and I in the dark about them. I mean, did you even think that it was possible that we could've inherited dad's metagene. Does Anissa even know about any of this?" Jen asked.

"No and she can't. You shouldn't either, but I guess that it's clear that we can't keep you out of the loop anymore and we'll talk more about your desire to wear that suit later." Jefferson said.

"We can talk about it all you want, but you're not going to change my mind. But maybe you should change yours." Jen said.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked.

"Become Black Lightning again. This city needs you and before you accuse Uncle Gambi of poisoning my mind, I just agree with his view. I get that you wanted to be there for our family, but dad, Freeland needs Black Lightning just as much as our family needs Jefferson Pierce." Jen said.

"And there is another reason to take it into consideration." Gambi said.

"And that would be?" Lynn asked, desperately hoping that she could keep Jefferson from suiting again, simply because they were finally starting to repair their family and she didn't want to risk ruining that.

"We all know that you two can talk to Jen as much as you want, I can try blocking her out of the Sanctum, but one thing she got from both of you is that when she sets her mind to something, she doesn't let anything stop her. She's going to do this whether we like it or not, so it couldn't hurt to have a more experienced hero out there with her to show her the ropes and make sure she gets back alive." Gambi said.

"As much as I hate to say it Lynn, he's right. They both are. Jen is going to keep doing this regardless of what we tell her to do, so at least if I'm out there with her, I can keep her safe and also, I'm not blind. Freeland needs Black Lightning to protect it and honestly, I've been deluding myself into thinking that it didn't." Jefferson said.

"And it's not just Freeland that needs you." a new voice said and all four of them turned to see a black man enter the Sanctum.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Gambi asked.

"I'm a friend of Superman's." the man said.

"Wait, does that mean that you're like me? You remember the way things used to be?" Jen asked as the thought occurred to her, since she did remember that that weird Monitor guy had said that she wasn't the only person who remembered the way things were.

"Yes I am." the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Jefferson demanded.

"You'll know in a minute Jefferson." the man said as he placed his hand on Jefferson's temple and his eyes glowed red for a second.

"What the hell was that?" Lynn asked as Jefferson stumbled back.

"I simply woke Jefferson up to the truth of this reality." the man said.

"So now my dad remembers everything I do?" Jen asked.

"Yes I do Jen and while we still need to talk, we can do it after J'onn gives your mother and Gambi the same treatment he gave me." Jefferson said as he recovered and J'onn nodded and before Lynn or Gambi could do anything, J'onn placed a hand to each of their temples and restored their memories.

"We all died in that energy wave?" Lynn asked.

"Everyone except J'onn and a few others and apparently Jen. I know that that Pariah character sent you someplace safe, but Jen, any ideas on why you weren't affected?" Jefferson asked his daughter.

"I think that whatever that weird energy thing was sent me to my safe space, which somehow protected me from it." Jen said.

"Your safe space must be located outside of space and time, which is why you were spared. The anti matter energy wave that engulfed the old multiverse could only affect places within it. Dimensions outside of time and space like the Vanishing Point, which was where I was sent to or your daughter's apparent safe space remained intact. It must've shielded Jennifer from the destruction the crisis caused." J'onn said.

"And how do you know about all this?" Lynn asked her ex-husband.

"Because I was there. When I disappeared before the energy wave hit, I was actually sent to where the universe's greatest heroes were working to stop the Crisis and I helped them." Jefferson said and J'onn nodded.

"Jefferson helped save countless lives, though in the end we were outplayed. Thankfully, those of us who survived were able to find a way to restart the universe and in the process, combined several Earths into this one." J'onn said.

"This is a lot to process." Lynn said.

"Yes it is. But now I'm definitely going to be getting back in the game, though I would like the suit I got from the ASA, mainly since it was easier to carry around and not as bulky. No offense." Jefferson quickly said to Gambi.

"None taken. Trust me Jeff, I wish I had the resources of the ASA. Then I could also give this place a few upgrades to enable us to be better prepared for them." Gambi said.

"I think I may know someone who can help with that. A few someones actually." J'onn said.

"That all sounds great, but I think that before we do anything else, we need to bring Anissa into the fold as well, since there's a good chance that her powers are going to activate soon. And even if they don't, I want to rub it in her face that I have my powers and she doesn't have her's." Jen said and Jefferson and Lynn both chuckled.

"I do agree with you that we need to bring Anissa into the fold, since we all have things we need to discuss, including how to deal with the ASA, since I think we all have different ideas about what needs to be done about them." Jefferson said.

"But there is another issue we need to talk about. One where there's a solution I think we all know needs to happen." Gambi said.

"We'll talk about that when there's no longer a stranger in here. No offense." Jefferson said.

"None taken, I agree with you." J'onn said, since honestly, he had no intention of getting involved in another team's personal drama.

"Well then, we should get Anissa and maybe Henderson caught up, since this is an issue that requires both of them to be in the know." Jen said and they all nodded as Jefferson went to make the calls.


End file.
